Clamping assemblies for load-carrying vehicles, such as fork trucks, are known. One type of clamping assembly is designed for use in lifting and moving relatively light loads that are large in size and require delicate handling, such as cartons containing appliances.
Manufacturers continually seek to reduce the overall cost and weight of packaging, which has resulted in cartons that are less rugged and require greater care in handling. For example, appliances are susceptible to damage if their cartons are clamped at an improper location or with excessive force. Damage can also result if the carton is dropped due to insufficient clamping force. Repeated handling of the carton can result in a weakened carton that makes the appliance more susceptible to damage.
Prior approaches have attempted to make use of computers, proportional valves, pressure transducers, related devices and carton specific clamping forces. Such systems are typically very complex and expensive, however, and thus have not proven to be reliable in actual use. There is still a need for repeatedly applying an appropriate clamping force to a variety of different loads in a straightforward way.